Blush
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: There was two things Coco didn't expect today: seeing Tiny blush and her being the reason for it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Crash Bandicoot

 **Summary:** There was two things Coco didn't expect today: seeing Tiny blush and her being the reason for it.

 **Pairing:** Light Tiny/Coco

 **Warning:** Possibly OOCness

Yup, here's another Tinoco fanfic from me :)

This story is rather short but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

Sometimes things can go in a way you wouldn't expect. Naturally, it was no exception for the female bandicoot, but there are still things that can surprise her and today, it will have something to do with a certain Tasmanian tiger...

Coco smiled to herself as she sat by her laptop. She was an hour away from her house. Apparently, her brother, Crash, have thought it would be a good idea to play loud music today. It was something about he wanted to teach Crunch how to dance. While she loves her brother very much, the music was way too loud for her. She just wanted some peace and quiet. She wondered if her brothers have even noticed she was gone.

Everything was going well for a while.

That was until she got an unexpected visitor.

"What are you doing?" Coco nearly jumped in shock the moment she heard the voice. She turned quickly her head in the direction of the voice. She got surprised when she saw who it was. "T-Tiny?" She stammered involunteraily, still recovering from the shock she just had. "What are you doing here?"

Tiny shrugged. "Tiny was bored, so Tiny walked around." Of course he would give her a very simple answer. But it does explain why he was here.

There was a short moment of silence between them. When Tiny didn't do anything besides looking at her, Coco went back to her laptop. While she was...whatever she's doing on that thing, Tiny stared at her. He saw the blue flower in her hair, then he got an idea.

"Coco." Upon hearing her name, she looked up from the screen again. She got surprised when she saw Tiny is giving her a flower. She blushed lightly at this simple gesture, she certainly didn't expect this from someone like him.

The bandicoot looked up at him. "Tiny think Coco should have this." He smiled softly at her. "Why are you giving me a flower?" She questioned him, getting suspicious. They're supposed to be enemies, so why would he give her a gift? Did he have some kind of ulterior motives? "Tiny think it would suit Coco." He told her, causing her to blush again. She glanced back at the blue flower in his hand. It's very pretty, it even looks like the one she usually have in her hair.

...wait a minute.

Coco brought her hand to her head and felt something was missing. She stared at him. "You took the flower from my hair when I wasn't looking, and you give it back to me as a gift?" She must have focused much on the screen since she didn't feel him taking off her flower.

Tiny frowned at her. "What was Tiny supposed to do? There isn't other flowers around here." Here he is, trying to be nice for once and she was just ungrateful about it. But he got his own surprise when Coco gave him a small smile and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Thanks anyway." She accepted the flower and put it back in her hair. Tiny blushed at the kiss and looked away from her. This didn't went unnoticed by the bandicoot. She giggled at this. Tiny raised an eyebrow when he heard that and looked back at her. "What?" She just smiled at him. "Oh nothing, I just didn't expect to see you getting shy."

It felt different to see him like this. He is usually the one who wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if he was given the chance. Seeing him being shy felt like a completely new experience.

"Who could knew I could make Tiny Tiger blush?" Coco smirked as she decided to tease him. Tiny blushed again. "Shut up!" He scowled at her, getting annoyed with the smaller marsupial. Is this what he gets for trying to be nice? She just giggled again. Normally, it's not a good idea to get Tiny mad but at this moment, she couldn't help herself. It wasn't her intention to make him blush the first time but it was still a funny thought. She stopped teasing him, knowing he didn't need to get embarrassed any further.

"You know." She smiled at him again. Tiny stared curiously at her, wondering what she was going to say. "You're kinda cute when you blush."

Tiny got surprised by the compliment, blushing once again.


End file.
